Sono Maji Saru
by CartoonsAnimeFanFemme25
Summary: Intro of my character and her relationship with Mojo Jojo.


**Sono Maji Saru: The Flirtatious Monkey**

**By: Amanda Taylor**

* * *

_It was a normal day in Towns-ville. The Power Puff Girls were fighting crime as always as I was at work. I sometimes get bored from packaging and I sometimes wonder if a crime would happen by me. Mostly because I get so bored. Suddenly out of nowhere, I saw it. It was the Mojo Jojo in his giant robot. He had ripped the roof clean off the building like it was a can of tuna. I stood in fear not being able to budge an inch. Suddenly with one of his robot's giant hands grabbed me and lifted me into the air._

"Power Puff Girls!" he shouted, "I have a hostage and if you want her to live you'll have to give up!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gave a small sigh and stopped beating Mojo up. Suddenly, Mojo stared at me with a very strange look on his face. They sighed and Blossom said, "Okay Mojo, you win. Now hand over the hostage."

"I change my mind," he snickered, "I think that'll keep this hostage. She has gotten my interest greatly…" And just like that, he jetted off to his lair with me in his robot's clutches. I looked down onto the city as we were in the air and then suddenly I felt my body shut down and I fell into a blackout.

I knew that I was asleep because I felt strange. I heard laughing behind me and when I turned around the laughter was directly in my ear. I backed up in fear for I knew who it was. It was Mojo Jojo. A strange feeling came over me from looking directly in his face. "Amanda…" he whispered, "Amanda…you know the feeling your having right now. So you might as well not fight it, because if you do, you'll feel like you've Crashed And Burned…" The feeling I had grew stronger and ended up grabbing the nearest thing closer to me for protection.

It ended up being Mojo Jojo and he was smiling at me. Suddenly something in my head said kiss him. Not being able to resist it I did so and kissed Mojo's lips. Suddenly I woke up on a couch and just like in my dream I was kissing Mojo Jojo. I screamed and shouted, "What did you do to me?!" he sat next to me massaging my shoulders. "Oh let's just say after our 'first in encounter', I have grown attracted to you. You seem so different then the other women." He sweetly talked in my ear.

That's when I knew what happened. He had a crush on me! I started to blush like mad right after he talked to me so I covered my face and turned away giggling. "I also know that I've seen you more then that one encounter…" he hissed in my ear, "I've seen you at home, at Cindy's Asian Buffe, Jamba Juice, Starbucks, and Coyote's Mexican Café. Those are also places that I like to hang out at when I have my usual rough days with those accursed Power Puff Girls."

"So you're saying that you think we have things in common basically." I said. Mojo dipped me and said, "Your also very smart and I love smart a woman." As he held me I felt his hands rub up and down on my back. Our faces coming together slowly to kiss. I let him kiss me to make him feel a little better, but I felt like I was being rushed and I didn't like that.

After the kiss Mojo Jojo stared into my eyes and asked, "So Amanda, will you consul dating rituals with me and go out for some coffee?" A sweat drop fell down my face, "Um Mojo, aren't we being a little bit rushed into about this?"

"Oh I don't think so," he said, "After all I Knew I Loved You Before I Met Youand I've been having dreams about you ever since I saw you." That's when I remembered who he really was. "I remember you now! I use to baby sit you in Prof. Utonium's lab!" I said. Mojo stared deep into my face and said, "Your very much correct. Correct indeed. Ever since the Professor hired you, I fell so deeply in love with you, that I felt like I was Chained To You."

"So that's why you were only calm when I was a around at that time!" I exclaimed. "Right again, my sweet," he said turned around. I can't believe it, I thought, Mojo use to be Jojo. That's when I remembered the one time I was kind to him the most when he was babysitting him. It was on a Friday and I was making his morning breakfast for him. He was trying to be a cute little helper by handing me kitchenware to help me make the food.

Suddenly I heard Jojo scream very loudly. I rushed over to him to see what was the problem. Sadly her hurt his hand on a sharp knife by holding the blade section. I rushed to the first aid kit, gently pulled the knife out of his flesh, cleaned it, and dressed it with a bandage. Jojo smile of relief and then hugged me. I was so relieved that he was okay after that fiasco. I sighed and snapped myself to the present reality.

As we talked, he was going through his cape for something or other. I peered over for fun, but he gave me that "no peeking" look. Respecting his space, I backed off. I was like 10ft away from him, when he pulled out a large bouquet of red roses. "Please, be Mine,Amanda." He cued. I held the roses, sighed, and said, "Mojo, I think your being a bit to hasty about this. Sure we haven't seen each other in a while but shouldn't we get to know each other better first?"

Mojo Jojo sighed and had a slight look of dismay; I knew that it would take more then A Thousand Words on what was about to happen next. Mojo Jojo walked me out of his laboratory and he gave me a ride home in the car the dogs stole from when he used the Anubis head. "I await your decision tomorrow, my dearest." He said with a grin, and with a kiss on my hand he drove back home. I thought that I'd be safe knowing that Mojo would be around, but something didn't feel right.

Suddenly I felt my mouth get covered with a piece of cloth and I passed out. Upon waking up, I found myself in some in some sort of laboratory. I knew it wasn't Mojo's since it didn't have any of his home décor in it. "Well, well. So this is the girl Jojo is so fond of," I looked around and there was an odd looking scientist starring at me in amusement. "And who pray tell are you?" I asked. "Oh do forgive me for being rude, Ms. Taylor," he said, "I am Ira Greynolt."

That's when I knew exactly who he was. He was a scientist at Townsville labs who went crazy with his animal science experiments. "Jojo or Mojo Jojo as you know was one of my lab experiments. I was about to create a formula that would change a human into a chimp hybrid, till Prof. Untonium came in and took Jojo away from me." I looked at him with slight dismay, "So you and the Professor use to be colleagues?" I asked. The mad doctor cackled after my question (which I took as a yes.) "Yes my lovely friend, he was," he said, "But lets talk about the present now shall we?"

"You are going to be my greatest and very first human test subject to be a part of my experiment." He said. My eyes went wide with fright; I just hoped that Mojo would come to my aid as soon as possible. "Oh don't worry," Ira said, "I left Jojo a note on your bed. I want to see how my 'pet' turned out." He grabbed a syringe and filled it with the formula. I backed away trying to get away from the mad man.

He eventually grabbed my arm, pushing the piston out part way. "This won't hurt…much." He snickered. I felt the needle get pushed into my arm and because he didn't add anything to numb it, I felt pain shoot into me. It reminded me of how the neurotoxin in certain breeds of poisonous snakes attacked the brain, causing the victim a lot of pain. I felt the mutation take place almost right away. My skin turned olive green. My skin grew black fur that was a soft as velvet.

Ira laughed at the process that I was going through, "Yes! It works!" he exclaimed. My head continued to throb until 10 minutes later. Ira continued his evil cackling, and getting sick of it I punched him square in the jaw. "ENOUGH ALREADY!!" I shouted. Rubbing his jaw he backed away a tad bit. I looked at my self in a near by mirror and to peer at my new form. I fell on my knees and cried out in a shrill voice. Apparently the pitch was so high that it broke all the glass in the room.

At the Powerpuff household, the hot-line phone rang. As usual Blossom answered the phone to hear the Mayor's pleas. "Yes, Mayor. What's the problem?" she asked. "Something strange is going on at the Townsville Biochemical Labs. I heard a loud scream and glass breaking." He said. After telling the Mayor her usual speech about going to save the day with her sisters, they flew out of they're windows and headed straight to Townsville.

The Mayor wasn't the only one who heard the scream. Mojo could recognize my screaming from over a mile away. He dashed over to his private armory and got suited up for battle. He was 100 ready to destroy the one who made me cry out. Amanda, he thought to himself, I'm coming. He was in a fully cybernetic, super suit and using his jet pack, he flew through the sky heading straight to the source of my screaming.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ira shouted. With a swift sound like the wind, he kicked me in my rib cage to make me quiet. I fell on all fours in pain and lack of breath. Judging the pain and stress I felt on impact I thought my ribs have all been broken. Suddenly a bright flash of pink, blue and green streaked across the room. I knew what the flash was automatically.

"Not so fast bad guy!" they shouted in unison. "Powerpuff Girls!" Ira shouted. I groaned in pain, but I smiled weakly at they're arrival. Ira just simply laughed. "I knew that you puffballs were coming here," he said grabbing a bottle of red fluid from behind him. He placed it into a gun similar to the one Mojo used when he teamed up with Princess Morbucks and snickered. "Sooo…I came prepared!" he shouted and zapped a neon red beam at them.

The Powerpuff Girls fell to the ground from impact. Weakly Blossom looked at the bottle's label, "Antidote…X." she whispered and she passed out like her sisters did. Ira laughed madly like the maniac he was. Not only did he get a good hypothesis, but also he defeated The Powerpuff Girls with Antidote X. I growled at the jerk as I laid on the ground and uttered, "You monster…"

Suddenly, a streak of dark blue flew out of nowhere, slamming the mad doctor in the chest. Ira flew and crashed into a nearby wall. It was Mojo Jojo. His cybernetic super suit shined like a star in the light. His suit was made out of blue titanium and his helmet was made out of diamond instead of the normal glass dome he usually wore. "Mojo…" I cried out weakly. He turned slowly around and his eyes went wide at what happened to me.

I tried to get up to greet him but I just started to fall down again. He rushed to my aid and held me in his arms. I gave him a gentle smile and groaned when the pain kicked in again. Mojo checked me out to see if I was okay by giving me a small physical examination. "Don't worry Amanda," he said, "It's just a few bruised ribs." I took his hand and held it. "Thank you…for saving me, Jojo." I said. He smiled warmly to me and gently laid me down so I could rest.

Full of anger, Mojo dashed at Ira and beat him to a pulp. After beating him up, he walked over, took me in his arms and got ready to fly away. Before we left I knew there was only one thing left to do. "Mojo, how about having a heart and give the girls back they're powers?" I asked. Mojo glared at me. "And have them beta me at every turn?! Never!" he shouted. I looked at him seriously and decided to do some logical thinking.

"But Mojo, if you don't give them they're powers, how will you get revenge? Besides you'd get bored real easily without them battling you." I said. Mojo scratched his head to think thing through and sighed. "Your right. I would get boring if those brats didn't battle me." With sigh and a frown, Mojo gave The Powerpuff Girls Chemical X and they became well again. But before opening they're eyes, Mojo and I had left for the hospital.

Outside surgery, Mojo walked back and forth nervously. 1 hour later, the nurse came out and said happily, "Well Mr. Jojo, your friend doesn't have bad injuries so she will be back on her feet in a few days." Mojo smiled happily and jumped with joy. The men from surgery came out and pushed my walker out to see Mojo. "Hello, Jojo." I said looking at him with a smile. He hugged me gently and said, "The nurse told me that you'll be out in a few days."

"I know Jojo," I said, "I know." Outside the window, 3 certain little girls were outside smiling at us from a nearby window and then they flew off in that famous pink, blue, rainbow green flash. We knew that they would eventually come back and save the day once more in the future and succeed.

**The End**


End file.
